A monograph was published which contrasted survival of black and white patients with 18 forms of cancer. An adjusting procedure based on the relative odds of survival was applied to the data for black and white kidney cancer patients. Work is continuing on the development of a comprehensive theory for the design and evaluation of screening programs. Estimates were made for the possible reduction in mortality from cancer assuming that all patient were optimally treated while the cancers were localized. Trends in survival for white children under 15 years of age were analyzed by various cell types. Cooperative studies with the American Joint Committee were continued for staging of soft tissue sarcomas, bone cancers, and Hodgkin's disease and lymphomas. A study of recurrences after diagnosis is of primary breast cancer is being carried out, in cooperation with the Breast Cancer Cooperative Group. Another cooperative study with the Division of Cancer Biology and Diagnosis and cooperative institutions was carried out to identify women with disseminated breast cancer who are most likely to respond to adrenalectomy. A study was addressed to the current management patterns for children age 15 and under who are being treated for acute lymphocytic leukemia.